


Магическая дверь

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Может, там, за дверью, есть что-то важнее нарисованных на ней знаков?





	Магическая дверь

**Author's Note:**

> О Магической двери можно прочитать, например, здесь http://kontinent-mu.livejournal.com/21313.html

— Ну что, Каваллоне, может, отметим удачную сделку?

Они шли по площади Витторио, пустой в этот поздний час. Теплый воздух пах цветущими апельсинами и еще чем-то сладким, сейчас цвело все, палку в землю воткни — и та через час покроется бутонами и начнет источать аромат.

Дино незаметно для себя свернул к темному углу парка и, поняв это, грустно усмехнулся — сил прервать прогулку не было, но и перевести ее во что-то более серьезное — тоже. Сквало шел рядом, иногда косился на него и выжидательно молчал. Незаметно добрели до ограды, за которой можно было рассмотреть прямоугольник Магической двери и силуэты толстых бесов возле нее. Днем здесь толпились туристы, фотографируясь на фоне единственного, что осталось от виллы Пломбара, вечером некоторые, особо настойчивые, пытались подойти поближе, пощупать ее — а вдруг им откроется тайное знание Франческо Боно, некогда прошедшего сквозь нее и навсегда исчезнувшего. Эти, вечерние, жаждали золота, алхимических тайн, богатства и власти. Дино, впервые услышав эту легенду, заинтересовался совсем другим — а почему Франческо Боно не вернулся? Может, там, за дверью, есть что-то важнее нарисованных на ней знаков?

Сквало стукнул по металлическим прутьям, проверяя их на прочность. Подтянулся и легко перемахнул через них. Ну что за человек, не переносит запретов, если что-то закрыли, обвешали знаками «прохода нет» — он однозначно рванет туда, за эти запрещающие ленты и толстые ограды. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

Из-под ног шарахнулись в разные стороны потревоженные кошки. Сквало стоял у Магической двери, покрытой нечеткими, смазанными темнотой знаками, задрав голову вверх, к ясному лунному небу. Внутри привычно екнуло — такой красивый. И так же привычно Дино себя осадил: не в этот раз, да скорее всего, и не в этом мире. Сквало вроде бы так близко — но протянуть к нему руку и коснуться было слишком страшно. Жаль, что они повзрослели, жаль, что приходится просчитывать свои действия и контролировать свои желания. 

Сквало равнодушно провел по двери рукой, окинул взглядом надписи на диске над ней и снова уставился в небо, засунув руки в карманы.

— Ну так что, — вернулся он к прежней теме. — Продолжим приятный вечер, а?

Дино вздохнул, в очередной раз пытаясь понять, что именно в нем противилось этим настойчивым предложениям: осознанная предусмотрительность или иррациональный страх стать неинтересным после первой же совместной ночи, едва исчезнут запретные знаки и ограждения. Как вот эта дверь, к которой Сквало так настойчиво стремился еще пару минут назад.

— Нет, прости. Дела-дела, — Дино виновато развел руками, шагнул и запнулся о камень, зашатался. Оперся о расписанную знаками дверь, пытаясь сохранить равновесие.

Точнее, попытался, но под рукой ничего не оказалось. И себя как будто тоже не стало. Не провалился, не почувствовал падения, скорее высыпался, как песок по ветру. Падая (рассыпаясь?), он автоматически зажмурился и, выровнявшись в пространстве, открыл глаза. Ничего вокруг не было. Пропала площадь с цветочным запахом и шелестом деревьев, исчезла каменная замшелая стена, белая рама двери и каменные бесы, над головой больше не было неба, а под ногами — земли. Ничего больше не было. Дино похлопал глазами, с силой зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. 

Его окружало нечто светло-серое, не туман и не пыль, нечто среднее между первым и вторым, мелкая взвесь, сквозь которую не получалось ничего рассмотреть, сколько Дино ни пытался. Он на пробу поднес руку к лицу и не смог увидеть даже ее, снова отчаянно зажмурился. И почувствовал, что что-то или кто-то здесь есть. Не в одном конкретном месте, а везде одновременно. И с закрытыми глазами можно почувствовать, как крутится вокруг невидимая сфера, живет своей жизнью, и в ней — множество миров, слой за слоем, и если не дышать, то их даже можно услышать. Дино не хотелось других миров и чьих-то сокровенных тайн. Ему хотелось увидеть себя, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще существует, и что-то в этой оболочке отозвалось на его желание — Дино ощутил это. Потянулся рукой вперед, туда, где, казалось, проступает слабый свет. Рука прошла, не ощущая преграды, он по инерции полетел вперед.

И приземлился на чем-то жестком. О, счастье! — на настоящем. Ну или как минимум ощутимом, поправил он себя. 

Первое, что он увидел, открыв глаза, — свои ладони, упирающиеся в зеркальный пол. Теперь он себя видел, и его здесь было даже слишком много. Его окружали зеркала, они были везде: сверху, снизу, со всех сторон, куда ни глянь. Везде ровный мягкий свет, исходивший от них, и его собственное отражение, одно на одном, отражающее само себя. Испуганное лицо, взъерошенные волосы, съехавшая с плеча куртка и отчетливая, словно потемневшая и впитавшая откуда-то дополнительную краску, татуировка на шее. Голова закружилась, замутило. 

Дино зажмурился и приглушено засмеялся — с одной стороны, он боялся открыть глаза и снова оказаться в нигде, не ощущая своего тела, с другой — видеть бесконечное количество собственных отражений ему тоже не хотелось. Он потянулся к поясу. В руку привычно легла рукоятка хлыста, успокаивая, такая надежная в этом странном месте. Дино закрутил кистью, уткнувшись лицом в предплечье, готовясь укрываться от каскада зеркальных осколков, и ударил. Вместо ожидаемого стеклянного звона послышался глухой гул, словно под кнут попала металлическая стена. Он удивленно распахнул глаза и снова зажмурился, борясь с тошнотой: зеркала никуда не делись, отражения все так же толпились, окружая со всех сторон. 

Он ударил еще раз. И еще. Бил наотмашь, вкладывая в удар всю силу, сперва наугад, куда придется, надеясь найти слабое место, потом целенаправленно в одну точку, пытаясь пробить брешь, — но бесполезно. Зеркала гудели под его ударами, но не поддавались. Обессиленно опустив руку, Дино всхлипнул. Из чего бы ни состояла эта зеркальная комната, она его не отпускала. Прислонившись к стене, он отчаянно крикнул, ни на что не надеясь:

— Сквало!  
— Эй! — донесся в ответ знакомый голос. Он шел издалека, его глушило расстояние или металлические зеркала, он звенел, отражаясь от поверхностей.

Стена, такая прочная, треснула под рукой. Дино неверяще провел по ней, вскрикнул и встряхнул порезанной рукой.

— Где ты?! — снова раздался голос, и трещина расползлась шире, потрескивая.  
— Здесь! Я здесь! — крикнул Дино в ответ, все еще не рискуя открыть глаза, судорожно силясь понять, откуда идет голос.

Зеркала лопались, осыпались с тихим шорохом, и наконец все вокруг затихло. Дино открыл глаза. Зеркал больше не было, твердого пола под ногами, впрочем, тоже, но туман, окружавший его, больше не был таким плотным. Да и теперь Дино был в этом тумане не один. 

Перед ним — рукой потянись и достанешь — стоял Сквало, глядя куда-то вверх. Дино радостно улыбнулся, но тут же напрягся. Что-то в нем было не так: слишком уж расслабленным он выглядел, его волосы развевались, но никакого ветра Дино не чувствовал. Было холодно — все время или он только сейчас это почувствовал, — по коже пошли мурашки. Он глубоко вдохнул. Пахло затхлостью, пылью, ветхим домом — более неподходящего запаха для этого странного места, для Сквало в этом странном месте, нельзя было и придумать. Дино неуверенно протянул руку, но Сквало, в отличие от недавних зеркальных стен, был неощутимым — пальцы погрузились в его волосы, не встретив сопротивления. Дино не отдернул руку, снова провел по призрачным волосам. Страшно не было, было только безумно жаль, что он не коснулся волос вот так раньше, пока была возможность. Вот тогда — да, тогда действительно было страшно. Сейчас — только тоскливо и обидно за то, что не воспользовался возможностями реального, оставшегося где-то там, мира. 

— Если бы ты был настоящим.... — шепнул Дино, снова и снова запуская ладонь в прозрачные волосы. — Хотя бы чуть-чуть более настоящим, чем сейчас... Чуть более живым. Чуть более теплым.

Холод, раньше почти незаметный, продирал все сильнее. Дино с трудом заставил себя закрыть глаза. Сквало, пусть и такой, иллюзорный, все равно был лучшей компанией, чем туманная пустота или собственное отражение в зеркалах. Но ему нужно было тепло, значительно больше, чем что-либо другое. Он обхватил себя руками, потер предплечья. Зажмурился. Постарался снова ощутить вокруг себя невидимую сферу, почувствовать бесплотные голоса. Ему нужно было тепло, и он искал тепло, зажмурившись, почти не дыша. И шагнул вперед, почувствовав дуновение сухого жаркого воздуха. 

Открыл глаза, чувствуя, что слишком погорячился, в буквальном смысле. Жар был почти нестерпимым, что неудивительно — невдалеке извергался вулкан.

— Хорошо, хоть не упал, — успокоил себя Дино, балансируя в опасной близости от текущей рекой лавы, стаскивая с себя куртку. Позади сплошной стеной горел лес, испуская тяжелый черный дым. Ветки трещали, сжираемые огнем, вспыхивали и за секунду превращались в пепел. В почти неподвижном воздухе плыли хлопья сажи.

— Я тут долго не выдержу, — укоризненно сказал кому-то невидимому Дино и вытер рукавом рубашки пот с лица. Огонь приближался. Дино покрутил головой по сторонам — никакой лазейки, никакого прохода. Он вытащил коробочку, попробовал зажечь пламя — ничего не вышло; летать без Скудерии он не мог или не верил в то, что он может, — для этого мира это, похоже, были два идентичных понятия.

— Ладно, я понял. Так не получится, — Дино снова зажмурился, прислушался к себе. Он искал Сквало — где-то там, за пределами этой сферы. 

— Я же слышал тебя. Отзовись еще раз. Сквало!

Где-то в сфере что-то дрогнуло, открывая невидимый проход. Надо было только шагнуть вперед. Дино заколебался — он помнил, что под ногами текла лава, он чувствовал исходящий от нее жар. Если шагнешь вперед — сгоришь, он понимал это отчетливо. Но он понимал, что другого выхода отсюда нет. Только нащупать проход и шагнуть в него.

— Сквало, если я отсюда выберусь... — пробормотал Дино, — то я обязательно...

Он так и не произнес, что именно он сделает, так и не рискнул. Вдохнул поглубже, присел и прыгнул вперед.

Наверное, так чувствуют себя тигры, летящие через горящий обруч. Лицо обдало жаром, потом холодом. А потом он снова приземлился на твердую поверхность.

Тут действительно был Сквало, и на этот раз Дино даже не сомневался, что он призрачный. Совсем подросток, он присел на стол и, покачивая ногой, грыз яблоко. Дино помнил этот момент, хотя это все было уже так давно. Сейчас он скажет: «Пойдем», — сказал там, давно. Здешний Сквало молча спрыгнул и пошел куда-то. Он был нечеткий, как что-то дорогое, что приходит во сне, но рассмотреть как следует ты его не можешь. Он был намного менее реальный, чем зеркала и лава.

— Я верю в тебя, — крикнул ему вслед Дино, как будто этот отчаянный крик мог сделать Сквало таким же реальным, как горящие деревья и небьющееся стекло. И пошел за ним следом. Сквало шел все быстрее, и Дино, глядя ему в спину, видел, как он взрослеет. Постепенно исчезала угловатость, росли волосы, и Дино даже успел заметить момент, когда живая рука сменилась протезом. Сквало даже не сбился с шага, а сам Дино непроизвольно схватился за руку и поморщился. Потом Сквало пропал, растворился в тумане. Просто шагнул — и вот его нет. Дино застыл на секунду, собираясь зажмуриться и начать поиск заново.

— Нет, — решил он. — Я в тебя верю.

Он шагнул вперед, в очередной раз споткнувшись обо что-то невидимое.

И вылетел прямо в объятия Сквало. Мир оглушил запахами и звуками, и Дино вдохнул с наслаждением. Сквало встряхнул его за плечи, всматриваясь в лицо.

— Тебя где носило, твою мать? Ты весь в саже. Из какого ада ты вышел?  
— Ада? — вяло удивился Дино и обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе. — Нам надо выпить. И не только.

Он со страхом закрыл глаза, боясь, что снова ощутит вокруг себя сферу. Интересно, сколько еще лет он будет бояться, что он так и не вышел из этого странного мира, а все вокруг — только мираж, которым он научился хорошо управлять?

— Я боялся, что ты не вернешься. Как этот, как его… — Сквало стиснул его, уткнулся носом в шею, и, кажется, совсем не собирался отпускать. — Звал тебя. Орал так, что распугал всех кошек.

«Наверное, Франческо Боно заплутал в этом странном мире. И не было никого, кто его позвал бы обратно. К кому хотелось бы вернуться».

— Надо же, ты знаешь эту легенду… Я тебя слышал, — сказал Дино. Накрыло дурным весельем, и смех удалось сдержать с трудом. — Не голос, а трубы иерихонские. Стены рушит. 

Сквало хмыкнул, и его дыхание щекотно прошлось по шее.

— Золота-то много притащил?  
— Золота?  
— Ты же прошел через магическую дверь, — напомнил ему Сквало.  
— Я про него даже не вспомнил, — признался Дино и теперь уже расхохотался. — Представляешь, ни на секунду не подумал о нем.

«У меня были другие желания».

— Ну ты даешь, — Сквало держал его все так же крепко. — Люди веками пытаются разгадать тайну двери. А ты в нее зашел... И вышел с пустыми руками. Кстати. Как зашел-то?

«Сильное желание чего-то. Наверное, полнолуние, может, цветущие апельсины. И наверняка какая-нибудь Дева в Козероге и еще много чего неучтенного. Обо всем этом надо будет подумать. Когда-нибудь потом…»

Он наконец неуверенно провел ладонью по волосам Сквало и улыбнулся.

— В моем случае достаточно было просто споткнуться.


End file.
